Street Duelist
by Heart-of-Moons
Summary: Sandra Wheeler was a troubled teenager after the Enforcers separated. She distances herself from the boys as time goes by, eventually landing herself in the Facility. Things seem to escalate from then on, and Yusei feels that he is the only one that can help her. Can he help her let go and stop her from becoming exactly the street duelist they tried to protect the Satellite from?
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

Street Duelist

Chapter 1: Darkness

Darkness. Isolation. Pain. I felt all of it as I sat against the cold wall of my lightless confinement. Only the light from under the steel door taunted me by gracing the floor in front of it with its luminance. The jagged mark that traced below my left eye stung, reminding me it was still there and always would be. It would always mark me. It marked who I was. Who I would be. Who I wouldn't be.

I pulled my knee up enough to rest my arm on it, noticing once again the scratches and scrapes down my forearm. A blackened streak of concrete burn was what hurt the most. I didn't dare touch it, but the guards always seemed to find it with their rough grip. I didn't care that my tangled strands of blond hair escaped the green hair tie and got in my face. I didn't care that my blue jeans had tears in them. I didn't care that I was locked up. I just didn't care. I didn't!

My chest constricted and I closed my eyes, gripping at my shirt. The pain throbbed with each heartbeat, slowly beginning to accelerate as the seconds went by. I gasped desperately for breath as the agonizing pain continued and I began to shake. My hands became numb, trembling and unable to keep a grip on the light blue material. I struggled to breathe as much as I could, my head starting to become just as numb. All I could feel was the cold and the pain. Until my vision... Finally... Went... Black.

* * *

"Get up, Wheeler." My eyes opened and I groggily sat up from the concrete floor, groaning at the headache coming on. "Get up!" The guard's boot kicked my stomach. I gasped, holding my stomach, but still standing as ordered. I finally looked up at him to see his cold stare watching me, waiting for me to start walking. I bent my head back down before walking out, the guard's strong arm finding my concrete burn to hold onto as if I would attempt escape. I winced, but said nothing to provoke him more.

I had been escorted to the cafeteria, finally pushed towards the small group of women sitting at one table. I was left, and did nothing to make acquaintance with them. I felt their stares, making me feel vulnerable, but what I got wasn't what I had expected.

"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?" I glanced up at the loud woman. She was rather tall with short hair and pointed features. Her criminal marker slithered up under her bangs. "Take a seat, Buttercup." The nickname wasn't meant to be an insult, but it wasn't endearment either; it was just how she addressed others. I sat among them at the round table, acknowledging them with a slight nod.

"What's a young gal like you doin' here, huh?" I was asked by another of the group.

"She must still be a bit frightened by her change in scenery," a short girl with red hair snorted. "What'd you do, Princess? Steal someone's puppy?"

Their appearances and demeanor spelled out dangerous, but they seemed joking and curious rather than threatening. I still felt pain from the comments said though. It was all still such a shock to me to realize what was really happening to me. Instead of accepting it, I just didn't want to care.

I pulled my heavy head up to meet their faces for the first time, finally finding my voice that had run away for the past two days. "My name is Sandra," I watched them all. Some of them ate quietly, while the rest looked me up and down.

"Well Sandy," the outspoken woman made her voice heard again. "You look pretty roughed-up. I'm sure the rest of the gals here would enjoy a nice story." The others nodded and spoke in agreement, making it seem that a new inmate was the biggest news to hit the area.

"Your marker looks pretty new." The redhead poked it and I pulled away from her finger, shielding the mark with my hand.

"Don't worry, girl," a thin woman laughed, some of her teeth discolored. "We're all the same here. We'd like to hear your tale. From the looks of you, it may be quite entertaining."

I didn't like the idea of sharing what happened, and decided to make it short. The rush of it all still had me on edge, and I hoped that I could forget it after telling them about it.

"Well... First I had an illegal duel runner," I pulled my hair tie out and resumed to tying my blond hair back into a thick ponytail. The older women seemed a little bit impressed.

"So you're good with machines?"

"Only a little," I went back to my story, "and I was raiding deck storage." They all watched me with their eyes, that had probably seen more exciting things than I could imagine. "I had done it before, but this time they were smarter than I expected. Everywhere I went I was met with a blockade. I was constantly turning, losing track of where I was. At the last blockade, I tried to stop my runner. I went flying off and skidded across the pavement," I showed them the burn marks on my arms.

"I decided that I had to ditch my ride to escape and started to run on foot. Sector Security blocked me off on the next street, and I turned to go to the last open one. I was cut off. I was surrounded in the middle of an intersection with nowhere to go," I gave a short, humorless laugh to myself. "I still tried to get out and I was tackled down. I always wanted to come to New Domino someday, but this isn't what I had in mind."

"Aren't you a tough cookie," the oldest woman ran her bony hands through her gray hair.

"Isn't that a nice little story." Everyone looked up to a see a strongly built man, his eyes watching me alone. Those steel eyes held a challenge and I looked away, not up to anymore trouble.

"Leave the girl alone, Tanner," the loud one shook her large fist at him. He only chuckled and walked over. I kept my gaze away, and I knew the other women tried to stop him from getting near me, but they knew they could only do so much. He placed his foot on the seat next to me, resting his arm on his knee.

"So then," he started, "I'll introduce myself, and you'll introduce yourself. My name is Bolt Tanner."

"Sandra Wheeler," I looked up at him with my blue eyes.

"Jesse's little girl?" He let out a laugh and a group of guys joined him. "It's been a long time since he first mentioned you. Back when he wasn't a marked criminal. I thought you were in some orphanage or somethin' in the Satellite."

"I was taken in as a foster-child," I told him, unnerved how much he knew about my father.

He seemed amused and continued on, "Wheeler always said you'd be just like him, having the blood of a street duelist and all."

"I'm not like that!" I stood up.

"You're a criminal now. You're just like the rest of us," he stood up straight, "except for me. I run these parts. Only respect you get here is through a duel- which you owe me one."

"She has nothing to prove to you." The women all stood up, backing me.

"Refusing to duel is a forfeit," one of Tanner's little gang said.

"Come on," he urged me, "let's see if you're just like your daddy."

It was hard to refuse the challenge, but I didn't have it in me to take it. "No," I looked him in the eye as I told him. I couldn't accept a duel. Not then.

"Alright Wheeler," he backed off. "But don't expect any mercy in this place. There's plenty around with a grudge on your old man." He walked away, a smirk on his face.

Within half an hour, I was escorted back to my secluded cell. Back to the darkness. But I didn't care. I couldn't care. I just couldn't. This must have been how it was for Kalin. So alone. He must have been so broken with none of us here. I wished so much that I would have been taken too; then we would've suffered together. But no... I was held back. None of them would let me.

I blinked when I realized that warm tears were streaming down my face. They rolled down my cheeks and even down my neck. The light from under my cell door went out and I was left in complete darkness. No sound. No light. No hope. I didn't care that I cried there. There was no one to see. No one to tell me it was okay, when it clearly wasn't. Nothing was ever okay and it never would be.

"Hey now," a pale hand touched my face, catching a falling tear on its finger. "There's no reason to cry," that voice told me. I knew that voice, but it couldn't be true.

I looked up, shocked to see him there in front of me. His long blue hair came down over his forehead, his darkly colored criminal marker zigzagging up the side of his pale face. His eyes were black, but I knew it was him. "Kalin..." I was so happy to see him, the tears I had locked away those years ago for him finally coming out.

"Yes, it's me," he gave his small smile. "I've been waiting so long for you to come visit me, Sandra. Where have you been?"

I sniffed, "I'm so sorry, Kalin!" I tried to cover my eyes with my hands, but they were caught by his.

"Shh," he hushed me, "you don't want those guards to hear you." I nodded, biting my lip to keep from crying out loud.

"I- I'll do anything to make it up to you, Kalin..." I pleaded.

"Just don't give up, Sandy. That's all I ask," he put his hand on my shoulder.

"How Kalin?" I looked down at my lap, "I'm stuck in the Facility. I got the same sentence as you did..."

"Then you have nothing to lose, right? This is good," he smiled.

I thought about what he said, and he was right. I didn't have anything else to lose! I smiled back, listening to what he was about to say.

"They think they have you broken, but you need to show them that they don't," he told me. "You're an Enforcer, right?"

I nodded, "I'll do anything to help."

"Good," he patted me on the shoulder and sat next to me. "You know the warden?"

"Armstrong..." I recalled the conversation he held with me when I had first arrived that morning. "Yeah."

"That's our main target," he stated. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. You need to get close enough to him before we can continue with our plan."

I nodded, "so what should I do?" I was eager to listen to instructions from the gang's leader and my best friend.

"Here," he placed in my hand a deck of cards.

"A deck?" I asked.

"Not just any deck." He smiled knowingly.

I looked back down at them and fanned them out in my hands, nearly squeaking from surprise. "I never thought I'd see these again!" I hugged him.

He chuckled, "they're all here. I even added a couple more." He took the deck from me and flipped through them, showing me all of my first cards. I was so happy to see him, and was even happier that he had found my deck for me. Suddenly it didn't feel like the dark room was so bad. Not when I had a friend.

"Show all of them who's boss," he encouraged me. "I know you can do it."

"Thank you, Kalin," I whispered, "I'll make you proud."

He seemed happy with that. "Now get some sleep for tomorrow. 'Kay?" I nodded and laid on the hard bed, stashing my deck under my pillow. I looked over at him sitting against the stone wall. He looked so different there, a black cloak around his shoulders. He sat there, staring in front of him in thought. I felt comforted in this room knowing that I had him. I closed my eyes, falling asleep quicker than I normally did.


	2. Chapter 2: My Promise

Street Duelist

Chapter 2: My Promise

I had been awake long before the lights under my door flickered back on. Kalin was gone, but he was still in my thoughts. 'I have to do everything I can. Kalin is counting on me,' I thought to myself as I pulled out my deck. I shuffled through my old friends, making sure they were all accounted for. My deck had consisted of spell-casters, mostly weak ones but still good cards. I untied my light green jacket from my waist and put it on, stashing my cards in one of the pockets.

I hadn't dueled in a long time, but I had never been much into it. It was what kept duel gangs in power, but it only did real damage if there was a psychic duelist around. Those were pretty rare, at least in the Satellite. Dangerous too. At least that's what I was called. I had to think a long time before coming to the conclusion that I would have to start some trouble. It didn't matter. I had nothing to lose.

The cell door opened. "Come on, Wheeler."

I stood from my bed and walked out, the guard's hand gripping my arm once again. Without even thinking, I swung my leg under his feet, slipping out of his grip as he fell. He gave me an annoyed look as he got back up.

"Get moving," he shoved me forward. He walked behind me to escort me to the cafeteria once again. I was left alone to go back to the table I sat with the day before, but I had other ideas. Instead of going over to greet the ladies at the table, I stalked over to the tall man standing with his little group.

"Tanner." He looked up at me, a small smirk forming on his lips. The challenge in his steely eyes was reignited.

"Change your mind, Wheeler?" He asked me as he picked up a duel disk. A second one was thrown to me and I caught it, strapping it on.

"You could say that." I placed my deck in the duel disk. Other inmates gathered around, already betting who would win. I heard whispers of Jesse Wheeler the street duelist. I had heard I took a lot after him. It was too bad that I wasn't there to gain popularity.

I drew the top card, revealing it to be Dark Magician. All eyes watched confusedly as I simply placed the card down on my disk, it lighting up.

"Hey, the duel hasn't started yet," Tanner told me a bit annoyed.

I smirked as the Dark Magician materialized before me, his staff coming to rest on the floor with a clink. His violet robes rested over his form and he looked to me with devotion. It had been a long time since I had seen my dear friend. Everyone was shocked at his sudden appearance, however.

"How is that possible?"

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"What is this?" Tanner sent a threatening glare, "are you trying to throw me off?!"

I found a bit enjoyment out of this. There I was, still fighting. Nothing could stop me. Not this time. I smiled as my magician attacked, sending Tanner back and causing great damage to the room. Tables overturned and inmates fled from the area.

"She's a psychic duelist!"

"Psychic what?"

The confusion around me was amusing. I knew it would be enough to get some attention from Armstrong. Just like Kalin said! I had to keep fighting, no matter what. I would not give up. I would make them regret messing with the Enforcers!

"Sandra?" I spun around, my eyes catching a pair of blue ones. Not what I had expected to see at all. He made his way over, his brown boots carefully avoiding the wreckage on the floor. I couldn't read his expression; it was serious, but he seemed more concerned than anything. All I saw was the jagged yellow line going down to his jaw.

"You know this psychopath, Yusei?" Tanner was back up and standing a good few feet away. Of course he had to act fearless in front of the other inmates. Those of which were warning my old 'friend' how dangerous I was.

He was ignored as Yusei neared me. I straightened up, noticing he was taller than me by then. It had been almost two years since I had last seen him, and he hadn't changed a bit. Still serious and worried about others.

"What are you doing here?" I turned my head as he asked this. "I thought you were with Crow."

"It doesn't matter." My face was turned back to face him, his glove finding my marker.

"It does matter," he acted more disappointed than anything. Who cared if he was disappointed? Not me. I stepped back away from him, my eyes glaring at him.

"No it doesn't! I don't need you, Yusei," I hovered my hand over my deck, causing those around us to clear the way. "Not when I have Kalin." Whispers of my old friend drifted through the room, but all there seemed to be in the room was me and Yusei.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me confused. He acted like I was totally insane!

"I saw Kalin last night," I smiled, "he told me what needs to be done, Yusei. If you helped me, we could do it!"

He shook his head, stepping closer again. "Sandra, you need to drop it already." Before I knew it, my arm was twisted back, the duel disk being slipped off. He was careful not to hurt my arm, but I was still angry. He was always the one to hold me back.

"Hey!" I pulled away when he let go, "give it back!" I reached for it and he held it out of my grasp. The duel disk was passed on to Tanner, while Yusei focused his gaze on me.

"You need to stop, Sandra. Don't make things any harder for yourself," he ordered. I didn't believe he really cared though.

"You don't care." I angrily crossed my arms.

"I do," he simply stated, "and so do you. Pretending not to care doesn't change that fact."

"Shut up!"

"All right, break it up you two." Two guards gripped my arms, taking me by surprise.

"Let me go!" I struggled against them. Their grip was slipping, and I knew I could get away. Then came the pain. "Gah!" The rest of the inmates watched as the electricity made me collapse. The longer it went on, the more it burned inside of me. The guard finally pulled the taser away from me. I gasped, shaking.

"Sandy..." Yusei took a step forward, his eyes showing concern.

I was brought back to my feet. I gritted my teeth, my body aching. He watched as I was dragged away to the warden's office.

_Yusei's Point of View_

What was she doing here? Why wasn't she with Crow? 'Did something happen?' I couldn't help but worry about it. Different thoughts went through my mind, Tanner interrupting them.

"So, what was that about?" He expected an answer from me. "How do you know the girl?"

"We grew up together," was my simple reply.

The older duelist looked in the direction of where Sandra had been taken. "Does what she said about Kessler concern you?"

"It does."

"Wanna tell me what it's about?"

I took the duel disk back from him, taking Sandra's deck out of it and pocketing it. "She never could accept it," I let my gaze stray from his face. I wasn't sure whether to blame myself or not. "After we heard about Kalin," I paused before continuing, "she just... Wouldn't come out of it. As time went by, we all had went our separate ways, but Sandra... She cut herself off from the rest of us."

"When's the last time you seen her?"

"Two years ago." I was a little ashamed of that answer and spoke up in a pathetic way to defend myself. It didn't make me feel any better. "But she was with Crow. Another friend."

"The look on your face tells me you aren't even sure where she was," Tanner read me like a book.

"You're right," I bowed my head down. "I'm not."

"She's a troubled kid, Yusei. I saw that from the beginning. The look in her eyes is dangerous. She will be her own downfall if she continues a bad path like I did." He was right when he said that. All that time alone, it must have been toxic. It was hurting her, and the only way she could cope was by pretending she didn't care. I wished I would have done something. I knew then that I was the only one that could fix it.

* * *

_Sandra's Point of View_

Inside the chief's office, I stood before Armstrong, a guard holding each of my arms tightly. The large and stocky man slowly approached me, his atrocious breath drawing nearer. I slightly turned my head to the side to give a pathetic cough.

"Well well," Armstrong smirked. "Come to pay me a visit Miss Wheeler?" I just watched his bearded face as he spoke to me in his sadistic and condescending tone. "Vandalizing prison property is a no-no. I am just wondering how a tiny satellite like you could cause so much trouble."

I stubbornly gave no reply. Armstrong didn't like that.

"I try to be the nice guy, and you still don't cooperate," he huffed. "I have cameras all over this prison." He jabbed a finger at the many screens on the wall and continued, "I saw everything. Admit your mistake and I will be merciful."

"Only mistake I made was letting you take Kalin," I growled at him.

"Oh? Did I hear the little girl right?" He put a hand to his ear mockingly and laughed loudly. "Are you talking about Kessler?" I only glared at him. His expression was amused. "Are you who I think you are, Wheeler? Scan this satellite's marker."

One guard twisted my arms back, while another scanned the mark under my eye with the laser. I closed my eyes from the sting.

"Identification number A-four-D-A-one-dash-sixty-five," the automated voice spoke, "bombing of Sector Security Headquarters."

"Well I'll be!" He seemed to enjoy my presence even more, "you're the girl that wired up them bombs for Kessler!"

"And proud of it," I took a threatening step forward, only to be retrained back.

"Now she finds her voice!" He looked down at me like a bug he would enjoy ripping the wings off of just to watch it struggle. "I heard all about you. The only one he could count on. I assumed she was dead because he put a bullet through her." The expression on my face must have changed a lot by the smirk on his lips. I could feel the color drain from my face.

"How was recovering from lead-poisoning?" He continued to poke, "the guilt tore him apart. He had no idea if you were even alive. It killed him that I wouldn't allow any of his little buddies in to visit. Were you with them?"

I couldn't say I was. I wasn't even allowed out of the house while I had been recovering. I felt guilt, but now he knew I was still alive and that I cared! He did!

"It doesn't matter," I finally spoke. "All that matters is that I'm here now, and he knows I'm still with him all the way."

At first his expression was blank, and then all he could do was laugh. He laughed so hard, every muscle on his being jiggled. The anger just boiled up inside of me. "What are you talking about, girl?" Armstrong played with his dark beard, "are these walls gettin' to ya already?" Even the guards around the room and at my side were a bit amused.

The chief just shook his head, still smiling, "remind me to have this girl's brain checked."

"Are you calling me a liar?" I challenged.

"I'm not callin' ya anything but a minor concern. You're just goin' through what your buddy went through during his last week."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

I was brushed off. "Take her back to her cell. Keep an eye on this one."

"Yes sir." I was led out. They took me directly to my secluded cell, shoving me in and slamming the door. I was left alone in the dark. It stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Until I heard his voice.

"You did good, Sandra." He was leaning against the wall to the right of me. His eyes met mine and he smiled down at me. I stood up, feeling less than accomplished.

"Kalin, they're saying-" He stopped me from going any further.

"Who cares what they say, Sandy? You know they're wrong." I nodded.

"Is something wrong?" He put a hand on my shoulder and we sat down on my bed.

I looked down at the gray floor. "Yusei is here," I told him. I felt his attitude change suddenly.

"That traitor?" He still kept his voice at a whisper, "that's just fine, Sandra. We can settle our score with him too." He chuckled a little, "this is great!"

I watched him shake with laughter. I wasn't sure what was so funny about it, but I wouldn't ruin his fun.

"Here!" From under his darkly colored cape he placed a bunch of parts and tools in my hands. It was all wires and things I had recognized from home. He reached under the bed to produce two duel disks. "Heh?"

_"You want me to make another bomb?!"_ I struggled to keep my voice down. "I... I don't know if I can do that again..." I was still having a hard time with the fact that it got Kalin arrested in the first place.

"You got nothing to lose, right?" He repeated it again. "You're the only one that can bring justice! I'm counting on you!"

"I still don't..."

"All of those guards, and the chief, Sandra! They're the reason why we're in this mess!" He then went on to encourage me, "you can do it. I know you can. Show Yusei what you can do. Promise?"

He was right... I had nothing to lose. I needed to take a stand and make a difference. For Kalin. For everyone.

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Duel Disk Detonation Part I

Street Duelist

Chapter 3: Duel Disk Detonation Part I

In the darkness of my cell, my hands worked quickly. My pale fingers searched the floor for the rusted pair of wire cutters, snatching them up and snipping the thin wires from inside of the duel disk. I had been working on this all through the night, my thin fingers occasionally sustaining shallow cuts. Every time I thought I had heard footsteps, the pieces I was working with were shoved under the bed. I was very tired, but knew it'd be worth it. Just like the first time.

It wasn't until the fluorescent lights from the halls lit up that I had finished. I pushed the spare parts and tools under my bed, inspecting my work meticulously. The duel disk looked just like it had before, except inside was a tiny homemade explosive that would detonate when the partner duel disk activated a duel monsters card. Just like before. Except this time, I would be holding it. I could imagine the pulse of excitement from that kind of power already!

I reached into my pocket, my eyes widening when I realized my deck was missing. 'It was still in the duel disk when Yusei took it from me!' I mentally kicked myself, thinking how stupid that was. I shook my head. 'It shouldn't be too hard to get them back. Yusei would have hidden them from the guards.' I put the disk under my bed when I heard footsteps, taking a seat on the bed.

The door opened with a creak, the guard silently waiting for me to exit my room. I did so, unsurprisingly being pushed along by him. The inmates we passed all stared at me warily, almost fearing me with their eyes. Oddly enough, I enjoyed it! 'And Tanner said I'd get no respect here,' I thought with satisfaction, 'ha!' I was left in the cafeteria, and to no surprise I was already being approached.

"Sandra-" I cut Yusei off before he could bug me with questions.

"You have my deck?" I asked expectantly.

He blinked. "Why?"

"I want it back," I said, holding my hand out.

He shook his head, "not until we have a talk." He was going to make things a little tougher. I told myself to be patient and keep the ultimate goal in mind. I sighed and walked with him to a table. Tanner and an older man watched us, and I gave them a look to tell them to keep away, earning a glare from the tall duelist.

I sat down, Yusei sitting next to me. There was a moment of silence and I guessed that he was collecting his thoughts. I was expecting to be scolded for being so reckless, and getting into trouble. I was surprised to hear a question instead.

"What happened?" He seemed so concerned, watching me intently for my answer. His big blue eyes were always willing to listen, but not so eager to talk.

I tried to act like it was no big deal, leaning my elbow on the metal table. "Was raiding deck storage. Nothing out of the ordinary. Got caught."

He gave a dismayed sigh. "Why do you act like this?"

"Act like what?" I raised an eyebrow. This conversation was going in a direction I didn't really like.

"You act like you don't care." There he went with that again... Before I could remark, he spoke again, "do you think no one else cares? Is that why you do this to yourself?"

Why did he always have to get into other people's business? He thought he had everyone figured out! I could deny everything all I wanted, but he at least knew me well enough to see what I felt. I then thought I could convince him I would change. He always did trust others too much.

I let my gaze drop. My voice sounded quieter than before, "I was so afraid..." It wasn't a lie. I had been terrified when I knew there was no escape.

"Tell me what happened." His gaze promised to listen to every word I said. It promised to understand and forgive me. For a moment, I almost believed it. In the story to come, I finally let loose a bit of what I really thought, but also using that to my advantage.

I thought a moment before speaking again. I didn't pretend to not care anymore. I glanced around, hoping no one would see the weakness on my face. "I was with Crow..."

_"You find anything over there, Sandy?" Crow called over from the other end of the hall. I opened one of the storage units, leafing through its contents. Some cards were torn and worn from use, while others were smooth and almost shiny from the care of their previous owners. I felt sympathy for those that had lost their cards to Sector Security, but knew I couldn't help that._

"Neither of us were in that big of a rush since we had gotten away with stealing cards many times before."

_"Nothing much," I said, disappointed that I wasn't finding any good cards. "You?"_

_"Got some," my orange-haired friend pocketed a handful of cards, "just grab a handful. We need to get going." I shoved some cards into my pocket, closing the cabinet. I followed him up the stacks of new boxes to the high window. I glanced behind us as he slipped down through it._

_"Hey! Get back here!" A police officer shouted after us. I grabbed the top of the window frame, pulling my thin form through the small opening. I landed down on the black pavement, seeing Crow already on the Black Bird._

_"Hurry up!" He shouted back at me as I sprinted over, hopping on my ride and pulling my helmet on over my head. With a loud roar, our runners came to life and took off down the street. I rolled down my visor, tinting my view a darker shade, Within moments, sirens were heard behind us. We still weren't very concerned though._

_"Hey Crow," I laughed. "How about we race there?"_

_"Bring it on!" He took up my challenge, accelerating already. I stepped down on my foot pedal, bolting off after him. The black runner in front of me jumped a fence, mine following soon after. We sped through the streets, turning sharply every few seconds through the maze of the Satellite roads._

_"Heads up, Sandy," Crow called as we neared a Sector Security car blocking our path. He just barely slipped through before another car skidded to a stop in the road. I turned the runner, skidding forward a few feet before shooting down a different road._

"We got separated..."

_"You all right?" I heard his voice ask. He wasn't very worried about me, but neither was I._

_"I'll meet back up with you at the nest," I told him, navigating the back roads. When I heard more sirens, I sped up without even looking back. Up ahead I saw the first blockade, and that was when I felt a little unease. I twisted down another road, gripping my handles tighter. On I went, finding another blockade of cars. I kept on avoiding them, going down roads I didn't recognize. It would've been hard to though since I was going so fast._

_Up ahead I was met with another one. I put on the brakes, my runner skidding along the concrete, the smell of burnt rubber coming. Next thing I knew, I was thrown off and rolling down the street. My arms burned and the rocks scraped my legs where the jeans were torn. I was so shocked that I couldn't process what was happening at that moment. I only thought that it was all over. Once I had stopped rolling across the ground, I forced myself up, not willing to give up quite then. I knew it meant leaving my runner behind, but that was better than getting caught. My legs ached and my midsection pained me. I threw off my blue helmet, bolting across the intersection._

I finally removed my jacket to let my scrapes and burns to be viewed by the world. It felt like I was totally exposed. They were only minor injuries, but brought me more emotional pain than physical pain. I was ashamed to bear such scars. "I thought I could make it out too."

'_Almost there!' I was almost there. But the sirens screeched at me before cutting me off. I skidded to a stop, wearing down the rubber soles of my brown boots. I spun around to run to my remaining escape option. My heart pounded in my head, sending me forward as quick as possible, I breathed heavily, hoping so much I could get there. I needed to make it. It couldn't end like this! The white car came from nowhere, coming to a halt in my path, causing me to fall back. That was when I knew life as I knew it was gone._

_I had been cut off from the world. The same people that had taken my best friend finally had me in their grasp. I couldn't believe that it could be true. I pushed myself off the ground as they came towards me, stumbling towards the center of the intersection where streetlights once hung above. I had been evading their grasp for nearly two years, taunting them with allowing them to get close enough to barely touch, but not quite. That one last time was no different, but maybe I had pushed it too far. I wished I could take it all back! I wished I would have listened! Learning how wrong I was was difficult to take._

_I took a step back when they were nearing me. I told myself that I might still have a chance. What a stupid idea! Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground, my cheek scraping painfully across the pavement. The air was knocked out of my lungs, making me gasp. I heard the loud click and felt the cold metal constricting my wrists. It was hopeless. There was no waking from this nightmare. The idea of it brought tears to my eyes. I had to have known that I had this coming. Why didn't I think that there would be an end? There was end to everything, even if it was justified. Kalin's arrest was wrong, so I knew that had to mean mine was wrong too. It just had to!_

_Shoved into the back of the car. Suddenly headed towards New Domino. Not what I had planned. Such evilness. Why didn't we carry through with our plan? Our operation! Duel Disk Detonation was what the two of us called it. Why did wrong overpower what was right? We had dominated over all those that were wrong before, but this time it was different. And now it was finally over. I was the last one. The last threat. They had won. And I was alone._

"I'm..." I struggled to say, "sorry Yusei..." I hugged myself, bowing my head down. There was a quite moment before I was wrapped in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Sandra." His tone was sad and regretful, holding in maybe some sympathy. "I should have been there for you. I hope you can forgive me," my deck was placed into my hands as he spoke. I clutched the cards close.

"Yes," I flat out lied then. He couldn't be forgiven. By neither me or Kalin.

By the time we had been let out of our cells one last time for the day, the operation had been set into motion. I had purposefully gotten the duel disk I had wired last night taken from me, and if I knew right, it would be given to Armstrong. I had been preparing myself for this moment.

"Step one of our operation is complete, Kalin," I whispered quietly as if he could hear me from where ever he was. Soon, Armstrong would be taken out. It was only a matter of time. 'Better enjoy your last hours, Armstrong,' I thought cruelly.

We were in the arena of the prison. Despite the fact that dueling was prohibited, the prisoners still did. It must have been the only entertainment within the Facility. I knew there were cameras everywhere, watching my every move. For the moment, I needed to keep my intentions a secret. I took deliberate steps forward, not bothered by the stares. I had my duel disk strapped to my arm, deck secure inside. The sight of me having another duel disk frightened some of the other inmates, however.

"She has another duel disk!"

"Get her out of here!"

"Freak!"

I didn't spare any of them a glance, having heard those once hurtful things before. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't.

"Sandra?" Yusei approached me, "what are you doing?" He seemed surprised that I had gotten a hold of another disk.

"No one wants to duel me?" I placed a hand on my hip, glancing across the faces of the other prisoners. No one spoke a word.

"I'll accept that challenge, Wheeler," Armstrong was there, holding the duel disk confiscated from me. "How did you get another of these? Who in here is hoarding duel disks?" He looked to the crowd, receiving no answer. I knew he had come to taunt me with that duel disk, but instead was given a challenge. Why he would accept, I had no idea. But he was in for a surprise when I activated my first card. I smirked at the idea. It wasn't enough though. I wanted him to know what his fate was.

"Sorry, Armstrong," I put two fingers on the top card to draw, "but you won't even get the chance to draw your first card."

He laughed, "what are you talking about? Is that a bluff?"

"No," I drew the card, "it's justice." Only one person understood what it meant, moving to stop me.

"Sandra, don't!" Yusei yelled. He knew exactly what I had done and was still against it!

"No one move," I played with the card in my hand, "or that duel disk will detonate." My threat unnerved everyone. The bomb could be strong enough to harm more than its holder, and that was the great thing about it.

Armstrong acted as if it was a minor bluff, "go ahead, Wheeler! Let's see you try!" I sent him a glare.

"Sandra," the blue-eyed boy continued to pester me.

"What?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Why?" He asked me with a hurt expression, "Didn't anything you said have some truth behind it?"

"Everything except the part where I forgave you!" I shifted my weight to the side. "You honestly think I would be okay with you after what you did?" He stayed calm as always, watching me with his unreadable eyes. "I was alone, Yusei! It's your fault they took Kalin! It's your fault they didn't take me instead! It was me that made the bomb!" All spectators watched and whispered in awe, remembering the so-called tragic event at the Sector Security Headquarters.

"Sandra, you were hurt," Yusei spoke up, "if they would have taken you, they would have let you die. We would have lost you too."

I acted as if I would place the card down on the disk, earning some satisfaction in the way the prisoners and some of the guards reacted. They were afraid. They had a right to be. "You think I care that I lived through that?!" I vented to him, "you will never understand the pain I went through! You left me alone, simply telling me to stay out of trouble!"

_Yusei's Point of View_

I watched her as she screamed at me all the anger she felt towards me. She looked so frail and hurt, standing over there on trembling legs. All the pain she felt was clear then, and I could see that she was slowly bleeding from the heart. I mentally cursed myself for not seeing the signs. For not doing anything to help her. Her thin form looked so shaken. The injuries down her arms and on her face cried out loudly. The state she was in was dangerous, reminding me how desperate Kalin was that night. I failed him then, and I knew he wouldn't want me to fail her the same way. I couldn't give up on her.

"Sandra, please-" I started to walk forward, pausing when her eyes glared at me and her pale fingers held the card threateningly over the old disk.

I could hear Tanner behind me, speaking to Yanagi. He asked the question no one knew the answer to, but didn't have the bravery to ask.

"Will she do it?"


	4. Chapter 4: Duel Disk Detonation Part II

Street Duelist

Chapter 4: Duel Disk Detonation Part II

Time had stopped, everything at a stand-still. The single threat of blowing the place out kept everyone on their toes, not daring to breathe, for fear that I would hear them and drop the single worn card on my duel disk. Just one simple movement. Just one second. That was all that I needed. And I _loved_ it. There was just one person out of everyone that wanted to ruin it though.

"If you would help us, the Enforcers could achieve their goal," I told him.

"This isn't what we wanted," he argued. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know I don't break promises, Yusei," I replied, still standing completely still with my hand over my ready duel disk. "You of all people should know that."

"What are you talking about?" He still didn't get it! How stupid could he be?!

"I'm doing it for Kalin," I fearlessly said. I didn't expect the sympathetic look that I was given. As whispers of Kalin went all about the room, he was staring at me with sorrow.

"Sandy..." Yusei calmly started, "what's happened to you? You've become obsessed with this. So much that you've pretended that he's still here..." It's like he was calling me insane!

"Excuse me?!" I let my anger flare up, the fire growing bigger as I screamed. "Kalin is here! He visits me every night and talks to me!" Armstrong's laugh cut in before Yusei could reply.

"The girl's finally lost it!" The chief went on, wearing my patience thin, "I think she belongs in our higher security block! Maybe even an asylum!"

"Will you be quiet?" Yusei shut him up before looking to me. "Don't listen to him, everything will be okay. Just set the duel disk down." He stayed calm and collected, negotiating as if I'd listen. He was wrong.

"No," I narrowed my eyes, "I never break a promise."

"There is no promise, Sandra!" He finally burst out, "stop making things up and put it down!"

I had been a bit surprised that he had raised his voice towards me, but instead gave a laugh. "You're not the the position to be making demands," I didn't know why we kept carrying on this conversation. I knew I wanted to do it. Maybe something about it wasn't satisfying enough? Maybe I still wanted to prove something. I always did tend to take risks, but it couldn't matter if we would all go down anyways.

"Sandra." He balled his fists, holding something back. He was upset, and trying not to show it. "I'm sorry. I really am," he said it again.

"No, you're not." I was getting tired of this.

"All the pain you felt... That you feel," he inched only a little closer as his voice softened. He was still a few feet from me. "I shouldn't have left you alone to deal with it. I see now my mistake. I failed Kalin-" he stopped.

My guard was dropped only slightly at the mention of Kalin. My eyes fully opened as he was speaking. He really did seem to be sincere. It was true that I was left alone. My legs shook a little and I stiffened, refusing to fall.

"I left Kalin, thinking it was the best thing I could do," he continued regretfully, "I was so wrong. I left him when he needed someone."

"He had me!" I shot back.

"I know," he simply replied. "That was only another mistake. I lost Kalin- we all did. It was my fault."

"Yes," I agreed, "it is." He wasn't finished though.

Yusei's head bowed down, his fists trembling. His voice spoke softly, only able to manage that much. "_I promise I won't make the same mistake._"

I was confused at his last statement, but wasn't given any time at all to consider it. I was on the floor, the air knocked out of my lungs. The card that was in my hand was gone, dropped from the impact. The duel disk left my arm, gliding across the floor. I tried to reach for it, but only got to see it be smashed by a heavy boot. I watched in shock as the shards of plastic spread everywhere and the wires inside of it snapped. I then snapped out of it.

"Let me go!" I ordered him, pushing against him. His hand stopped my fist from hitting his face, pushing my arm against the floor. "Kalin will get you for this, Yusei Fudo!" I screeched the threat.

"Listen to me!" He yelled down at me fiercely. "I thought I already pounded this into your thick head! _Kalin is dead! _And he's not coming back!"

I froze. Only three words were processed. The same three words from before. My mind went back to then, remembering every little detail of that night. I remembered the expressions on their faces as I had walked into our hideout in the old apartment complex; they were full of sorrow and hopelessness.

Back then, I was just recovering from the incident. The scar on my side throbbed, reminding me that he had shot me. He had been reckless enough to injure me. His friend. When the news had been broken to me, I denied it entirely. I had refused to believe it was true... Until Yusei made it clear to me. That day I had cried. This day was no different.

The tears came to my eyes. I still didn't want to believe it. I saw him. I knew I did... But I had also seen the letter back then. The lines on it were loud and clear, making me hurt even more from the insensitivity a simple letter could hold.

I was released and he stood, holding out his gloved hand to help me up. I could tell that he was sorry for what he did. I just wasn't sure if I was ready for forgiveness... I still shakily took his hand and stood, stepping away from him to cast my glance away. Was I supposed to be thankful for what he did? He stopped me from fulfilling my promise... But what if Kalin had never been there to start? What if my mind was making things up...? I missed him so much. I wanted to make up for what happened to him... I really did.

"Alright, sixty-five." My arms were wrenched back and I fell to my knees as I was called by my identification number. Strands of my hair fell into my face and I looked up. There was the chief, playing with his beard.

Armstrong chuckled, "you've just earned yourself a cozy cell in our highest security block. Where I will get to see your pathetic little satellite face every day until you die." His tone was sadistic as ever, trying to push me over the edge. "I'll even be nice and let you have Kessler's old cell!" His laugh stung and I winced. He was so cruel.

"Let her go," Yusei stood up to defend me. I was surprised that he would, but at the same time it was predictable he would choose to argue something that he couldn't help.

"She earned her place," Armstrong looked to him, "and I suggest you learn yours." Yusei could only stand helplessly as they took me. He couldn't help me anyways. No one could.

I was taken to what was referred to by other inmates as the Hive. I could see each and every cell from the railed platform. The cell that the guards had in mind for me was the lone one in the shadows of the room. The rusted door haunted me, sending chills down my spine. I had expected to be thrown in like every time before. Things must have been different in this block.

The merciless guards all pushed me around, letting me hit the closed cell door with my back. I wished that was the end of it. The pain I had felt with every blow and cruel remark was unbearable. If I hadn't been so upset, I would have had it in me to fight back. But something in me said that it would only make things worse. To be finally left in the old cell was almost comforting. Back in the darkness where I had had conversations with Kalin. Only in this cell, I felt the same pain he once did. I didn't bother standing from the floor, just laying there broken.

The door screeched open and let in light one last time. Armstrong's voice sounded once again, "you are going to spend every moment of your pathetic life just as Kessler did." His dark laugh carried on even after the door was shut and he was far down the hall.

I didn't think that I would ever see out of that cell again. I was condemned to sit there alone in the darkness. I couldn't last too horribly wrong, given that Kalin was gone within weeks... But I still knew that every minute would be made pure torture, and that was enough to smother the fire inside of me. It would have been easier to find something in that cell to end it with, but that must have already been attempted once, as only the spaces where objects used to sit were a lighter color than everything else.

"Are you giving up?"

My eyes shot open. I couldn't have heard that. I just couldn't have! I pushed myself up, every muscle aching. There he was. Sitting casually on the dirty mattress that lay on the far end on the small room. I shook my head, disbelieving.

"You aren't real," I closed my eyes, "you can't be!"

"Is that what you really think, Sandra?" I heard him stand and approach me. The footsteps sounded so real and I wanted to scream. I only dared open my eyes when I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I'm as real as you are, Sandy," he whispered, a wry smile on his lips. "They may think you're crazy, but I know you're not."

"_Stop!_" I cried out, not caring if I was heard. As long as this nightmare would go away! His hand clamped down on my mouth, convincing me that he was real.

"Listen to me," he ordered. "I will help you out. You just have to trust me, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5: A Chance for Freedom

Street Duelist

Chapter 5: A Chance for Freedom

The visits from Kalin became quite frequent, me being kept in the confines of that dark and dingy cell. He often offered words of encouragement and told me it would all be okay. Each visit made me feel it was real even more so. It scared me. After a while I tried my best to ignore him. It had to be a trick of my mind. It just had to be. But how could it have been...?

"What's wrong, Sandra?" I wouldn't look at him. "You look so pale. You need to eat." His hand pushed the tray of cold food across the concrete floor closer to me.

"Kalin..." I struggled to say, "I won't ever get out of here. I'm _condemned_, Kalin..."

"Don't say that," he said without hesitation. "You can't give up like that."

"I want to," I finally managed to say. There was silence, and I glanced up from underneath my bangs. He was thinking, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"If you want to..." He took a moment to think of how to word his next sentence, "I can help you. You will be free. And you can pursue revenge against those that have wronged you."

My breath caught in my throat and I stared down at my hands. Those that have wronged me... I knew there were people, but I couldn't think straight enough to say them.

"You know..." He made sure I could see him by moving in front of me, "Yusei. Jack. Maybe even Crow."

I took a moment to think of what they had done. I recalled that they had left me alone to my own thoughts. Even living with Crow, I still felt so alone. Yusei was the one that had hurt me the most though. It was his fault what happened to Kalin. But something inside of me screamed loudly a dark feeling of danger. The feeling put me on edge, and my hand trailed down to my side, resting at the spot that I could feel the scars.

_I could remember the inside of that abandoned building, dark and disheveled. I could still feel those around me trying to calm me, assuring me that I would be fine if I held still. I was forced to stop struggling, them thinking that I would be grateful later on. I couldn't say I was. All I could do then was inhale and exhale quickly, staring up at their faces. All of them looked shaken, and each tried to help me in the confusion._

_They each spoke, but I could not recall what had been said. I could only feel the stabbing pain in my side, warm blood pooling on the floor around me at a fast pace. All of them had come to a reluctant agreement, and I could feel each of them hesitantly keep me still. It wasn't until I saw the knife that I had understood. My blood ran cold, my eyes only seeing the shiny metal in Jack's hand._

_"Don't look at him, look at me," Yusei pulled my face away from it, fear in his eyes. He didn't even know if I would make it. I could see it on his face. The fear inside of me only escalated. Crow had been near crying, his face twisted up to keep his tears from spilling. It was then I could feel the pain. It sliced through my skin and I couldn't help but try to get away from the sharp object. It was no use. I could hear all the confusion around me, but above all I could hear my own screams._

_"You're hurting her!" Kalin shouted at them from across the room. My own voice was muffled by a hand, in fear of Sector Security hearing it. I was sure that it hurt Kalin to watch me writhe in pain. He had caused it. The gun had been in his hand. He had pulled the trigger. And he had watched me fall. All I could have seen was the dark red color._

"Sandra." I snapped out of it, seeing into his dark, empathetic eyes. I could still feel the instinctive fear in me. It made my stomach twist and my skin feel cold. Was I afraid of him? Or was it something else?

"Let's not forget Sector Security," he was still talking about our recent conversation. Those who had wronged me. "Are you angry, Sandra?"

I had to think to myself. 'Am I angry?' I asked myself. I had been angry before, but days spent in this dark hole had made that anger nothing but a lost cause. Could I still be angry at all of them? Or... Was I supposed to be grateful for living through that terror? 'Of course not!' I scolded myself. The question again: was I angry?

"All that time alone," Kalin seemed to be thinking aloud then, "what did you do?"

I sighed, quietly replying, "sat at the old hideout... Looked across the water... Wishing there was something I could do." All those hours there I would sit in the room that the wall had caved in, watching the sun set every afternoon. Some days, I would be visited by one of the guys, or even some of the kids. They would ask if I was okay, sometimes bringing me something. But I didn't find any comfort in it. I only saw those eyes sympathizing with my loss.

"When was the last time anyone ever acknowledged how you felt?" Kalin went on, "besides myself."

"Over two years..." I trailed off.

"Not even our birdy?"

I paused, realizing he was right. "No," I murmured. I saw how rejected I had been. The thoughts were like poison, going back and forth in my head about what could have been. I looked up, my new answer on the tip of my tongue. I saw his smirk grow wider. Only until the lock on my cell door clicked loudly. I whipped my head around as the door opened, letting in the artificial light. I squinted my eyes, preparing myself for another guard to enter.

"Today you're in for a special treat, Wheeler," Armstrong was the first to enter. The guards followed after. "You get to come out for a little while."

The cruel guards I had recognized from every previous day came closer to take me. I found enough strength in me to trip one and elbow the other, giving a rebellious look to Armstrong. He was amused with my resistance. A push into the wall and a slap across the face changed my mind in fighting back. I was escorted out, and taken to the assembly hall.

Armstrong took his place by a podium, barking his orders, "zip it everybody!" The prisoners eventually quieted as I was pushed into a row with Yusei. He looked surprised to say the least, but said nothing. I blew my bangs out of my face and stepped away from him, crossing my arms. They put me by him on purpose!

"Good, now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to introduce the Director-General himself, Mister Rex Goodwin!" He must have been referring to the man at the podium. This man was neatly dressed, obviously a man of higher society. He looked like he had some importance in this city, but like most officials, he could have his corrupt side. "He's here to shed some light on a new program that he'll be implementing here at the Facility over the next few weeks," Armstrong went on, "we're hoping that someone here has the mark of a champion."

I heard Yusei slightly gasp, and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "What?" I hadn't caught anything so far that affected him at all, so what the heck was he worried about? I turned my attention back to this Goodwin guy.

"Good evening, everyone," he started his speech, "if you will allow me a few moments of your time, I will explain the details of the pilot program that Chief Armstrong mentioned earlier."

'A few moments of our time?' I rolled my eyes. What else did we have to do? Everyone watched with straight expressions. I noticed the group of women I had met my first day at the Facility. Each of them were whispering their own gossip, not entirely interested in what he had to say.

Goodwin stepped down onto the floor with us, hands folded behind his back. "I'm sure that many of you feel that you have been dealt a bad hand in life. But I hope to change that." I knew that I had been. I kept listening as he walked the center aisle. "In fact, for one person here, new opportunities are a handshake away. Your experiences in life could be of great service to the city." Many around me straightened up at this offer as he passed them by.

"And that is why I've decided to select one of you to take under my wing." It was then he stopped walking, only mere feet away from me. I watched him with confused blue eyes, while the set beside me looked straight ahead. "And should that person prove himself helpful to me and the city, then I will be more than happy to return the favor," Goodwin stated. Yusei finally looked at him too, not believing that such an offer would come for free.

"Like, say, a full pardon, for example. A clean record. Perhaps even an invite to live here in New Domino City," he looked past me at the traitor beside me, "and now it's just a matter of picking one of you here to come and assist me." I glanced back as Yusei scowled at him. I had a feeling he knew something that I didn't.

Goodwin turned on his heel and walked away. I knew that I would get to go back to my cell, possibly receiving another beating from the guards. Not possibly, probably.

"Listen up! Everybody, back to your cells immediately! The Director's made his decision!" Armstrong bellowed. The inmates began their chatter as they were herded out in groups. My guards approached me as Yusei went to leave with his group. "Hold it right there, Yusei! You're the one the Director has chosen," the chief stopped him. He then looked over at me, "and you stay here, Wheeler. Where I can see you."

I took that as my opportunity to stay out of my cell a bit longer, and I stood within ten feet of them. The guards watched me for any escape attempt, mainly for the Director's sake I guessed. I was considered dangerous.

Armstrong and Goodwin approached Yusei and I watched. Goodwin spoke first.

"So tell me, Mister Fudo, what do you think about the little experiment that I proposed?"

Yusei bit back stubbornly, "I don't want any part of it."

"You'll take part and you'll like it, you insol-" Goodwin stopped Armstrong from saying anymore with raising his gloved hand.

"Oh come now, Yusei," Goodwin spoke kindly and condescendingly, "I know you want some answers."

"Huh? What kind of answers, Goodwin?" Yusei demanded, "what do you mean?"

"Don't act so coy, Yusei. I know all about that Mark of the Dragon that appeared on your arm." Mark of the what? What was going on? I watched them as they spoke.

"Really? Then tell me what you know about it. What does it mean?" Yusei bombarded him with his questions.

"That is what I'm hoping to uncover with your help. I can't do it alone."

"Well I don't believe you. You're hiding something. You're just gonna use me." That much I could see was true. All of those in higher power used those below them. Such a disgusting thing.

"Of course. We all use each other! Look at our city; the Satellite needs the trash that we give them, and they recycle it for energy and heat that we in turn use, Yusei!" I growled at that horrible example, feeling insulted. Armstrong himself warned me with a sadistic look.

"It's not trash that we need," the black and gold haired boy replied, "it's freedom." One thing we agreed on.

"Fine, it's yours."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, "for what?"

Goodwin turned away, clasping his hands behind his back. "Just come with me so I can study your Mark of the Dragon. Together, we may be able to unlock the secrets of the Signers!" There was more, however. "But say no, and well, without that knowledge we have a special place to send you to. And then who knows what might happen to you once you get there!" That was a threat for sure. He deserved that much.

"What do you mean?" Yusei turned.

"Well, here in the Facility anything is possible," the Director said.

"I'll take my chances," he was just as stubborn as I was.

"Yes, you will." With that, Yusei was escorted out, more on his own accord than anything.

Armstrong looked ticked off to say the least, casting his glance in my direction. 'Oh great, thanks Yusei!' I cursed mentally. The Director switched his attention to me though.

"You must be Miss Sandra Wheeler," he extended his hand. I didn't even look at it. He pulled it back and let it drop to his side. He stood quite taller than myself, but didn't intimidate too much. "I've heard quite some interesting stories about you."

"Didn't realize how popular I was," I murmured half sarcastically.

"Shut your-" Armstrong was cut off again by the Director.

"How about we converse in private?" It was more of an order than anything. The guards and even Armstrong left the large room. I crossed my arms, unhappy but glad to not be in my cell. There was a moment of tense silence.

"I understand that life in the Facility isn't treating you well," Goodwin started off. His stone eyes had spotted the cuts and bruises, new and old on me. It unnerved me, but mostly made me feel weak and vulnerable in his gaze. I glared back. "I would like to offer you the same opportunity, Sandra," he got to the point.

"And at what cost for me?" I cut straight to the raw end of the deal.

"I believe you may be able to assist me, maybe even more so than Yusei."

"Why are you after him?" I asked.

"You know him?" Goodwin's eyes narrowed a bit as he glanced away. He acted as if he should have known that.

"I grew up with him," my tone darkened a bit and he caught my hint. I didn't want to talk about the traitor.

He thought a moment before speaking again, "so then you must be familiar with Jack Atlas."

I blew my bangs out of my face, wondering what he had to do with anything. "So?"

"Perhaps you would be interested in working with him."

"No."

"Not even for a chance of freedom?"

"What's in it for me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Goodwin rethought his strategy before speaking again. "How about a chance to learn about your family?"


End file.
